Prior art concrete blocks for retaining walls and other structures interlock using a rear lip or other structures or devices. While such structures are useful when the blocks are used for retaining walls, many applications do not require the blocks to be used for retaining walls, such that the rear lip or other structures prevent the wall from being vertical and require that the wall to be set back.